Bromance
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots focusing on Raph and Casey since I don't think that they do it enough in the 2012 show at least compared to the 2003 show and IDW comics. These should be canon. I hope that you like them! Fifth chapter: April stumbles across the guys just being adorable
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi this takes place shortly after Casey meets the turtles, before Newtrilized. This also ties in with a Capril one-shot that I wrote ages ago. I really hope you like it and plz comment but no trolls. I do not own TMNT :(**

 **Bromance: Betrayal**

Raph's POV

"Whoa! Cool room dude!" Casey siad as we stepped into my bedroom.

"Thanks" I smirked sitting down on my bed while Case started looking through my stuff.

"Awesome, you got the first two Terminator movies!" He said.

"You like them?" I asked.

He nodded enthusiastically "Are you kidding me? They're like the best movies ever!"

Add that to the ever growing list of things we have in common. I hadn't know the vigilante very long but it felt like I'd known him my whole life.

"What's this?" Casey asked.

I snapped outa my thoughts when I realised he was holding Spike's old enclosure.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I yelled causing him to flinch. I jumped off my bed and yanked it out of his hands.

I was shaking with anger as I placed it back as gently as I could manage. I carefully set everything back to exactly how it was before Spike...

Damn! Why of all things did Casey have to find this? Thanks to him I'd just about been able to get over Spike but now everything was flooding back. All the pain and guilt of what happened started to boil inside me once more.

"Look I'm sorry" Casey apologised "I didn't know that so much to ya. Do ya... wanna talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

I sighed. I didn't particularly want to relive what happened with Spike but Casey was going to find out about him sooner or later. Its better he hears it from me then one of the others.

I took a deep breath before telling the story "I used to have pet turtle- a normal turtle" I added when I saw Casey's face. "he was my best friend. I told him everything. But one day he got into the mutagen and he turned into this monster"

I clenched my fists in anger as I relived the memories. "I was so happy at first. He was my friend! Then he betrayed me! He tried to kill me and my brothers!"

My blood was a rage of emotions that were cursing through me causing me to loose my little self control.

"AND IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" I shouted slamming my fist into the wall causing blood to pour out of my knuckles and another dent to appear in the bricks. My heart was racing rapidly and my eyes blazed white in sorrow.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around ready to punch whoever it was when I realised that it was Casey.

"Whoa cool down man" Casey said "It's ok. I get it"

I scoffed in disbelief "How could you possibly understand?!" I cried.

Casey didn't seem impressed by my out burst "Trust me I do. Look I used to be best friends with this guy called Nick. I'd known him since second grade, he was like my brother. Then once when we were playing hockey he came up behind me when I was about to do my killer shot"

I could see the regret and pain in his eyes that mirrored my own.

"Then BAMM! I whacked his helmet clean off. The guy was in hospital for a week. It may have been an accident but it was still my fault. I get that the guy was upset but that didn't mean he had to switch schools an join those stinking Panthers! When he did that, he didn't just betray me, he betrayed my entire team."

Casey out his hands on his hips and looked me in the eye. "So yeah Raph, I do know how ya feeling. I know it ain't exactly on the same scale but that don't mean it hurts any less when ya beat bud stabs ya in the back"

I could tell he was just daring me to say anything against him. But I wasn't that stupid. I knew I was being an idiot. I guess we can add having a traitor for a best friend to our quickly growing list of things we have in common.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Nick" I apologised "And for going mental at ya"

Casey shrugged "It's Ok. We're cool"

He shuffled awkwardly on his feet for a moment before saying "Ya know I ain't gonna betray you right?"

"I know" I said honestly.

He smirked and we clasped hands before heading out to do what we do best. Kicking some bad guys ass!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a funny drabble. I do not won TMNT**

 **Bromance: Movie Night**

Raph's POV

It was movie night and this time it was Leo turn to pick which meant we were watching the Star Wars movies which unfortunately included the prequels.

We were only half way through the second movie and already I swear if Jar Jar Binks uttered one more word I was gonna pound the TV so hard that his dumb CGI face would feel it.

I sighed and scanned the room out of boredom.

Lame-onardo was sitting so close to the TV he was practically kissing it. Which judging by the way he so in grossed in the nerd heaven he'd probably want to.

Mikey's attention span had worn out long ago so he now sat doodling some actually impressive artwork while occasionally peeking at the TV screen.

April and Donnie were cuddled up together on the other end of the sofa. They'd spent mote time looking at each other than the movie. I had to look away before I puked.

Finally there was Casey who was sitting next to me on the couch. He looked exactly how I felt. Bored as hell! His eyes were half closed and he had a tired expression. His definition of a good movie includes hot chicks, bad ass heroes, gore and explosive action. My taste in movies is very similar.

As his head began to roll I realised how tired I was so I yawned, stretching my arms. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I groggily woke up. I vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch last night as I tried to wake myself up. As I lifted my head I felt something shift next to me. I looked across lazily. I was confused to find Casey curled up sound asleep next to me with his head resting on my shoulder.

I was too afraid to move. I had no idea what to do. I wanted to get out of this position as soon as possible since I seriously didn't want the others to see this. But at the same time he looked so peaceful and content, and after everything that's happened recently he deserved a good nights rest.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed in my eyes. I quickly put my hands over my eyes, accidentally knocking Casey on the head causing him to wake up.

"I'm awake Dad!" He yelled in panic before relaxing when he realised that he was in the lair.

We both turned to see Mikey standing in front of us giggling while he clutched his T-phone. The final Star Wars movie was on the TV and miraculously Leo wasn't watching it, unfortunately because he was too busy smiling at us. April and Donnie were asleep in a position frustratingly similar to how I'd just been with Casey.

I glared at Mikey as he held his stomach in laughter.

"Awwwww you guys look soooooooo cute!" He jeered showing us the picture. It did not help that we both appeared to be smiling in it.

"Mikey! Gimme that phone, right now!" I shouted but he wasn't listening.

"The bromance is strong with these ones" He said in his best Darth Vader voice while Leo sniggered behind him.

I growled and jumped off the sofa with Casey close behind me.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU MIKEY!" I yelled as we tackled my youngest brother to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Takes place just after the Race with demons. This one doesn't actually have Casey in but it's stil about him and Raph so... I do not own TMNT**

 **Bromance: Rejected**

Raphael sighed as he sat a top the farm house roof. He scowled as he could hear the now common banter of his brother Donatello and his supposedly best friend Casey Jones. Ever since the speed demon incident the once rivals had been acting like the best of friends. Obviously he was happy that they finally didn't want to kill each other but that didn't mean he wanted Donnie to take his friend away from him.

Raph could feel a sensation thunder through his veins that he knew all too well, jealously. Growing up, always feeling second best to his older brother, he was no stranger to to the feeling, but now it directed at someone else. But this time it was different because instead of wanting to be someone he wanted someone. He wanted his best friend back.

It had only been a few days but already he missed Casey's crazy antics and banter. He was the only one since Spike who he'd been able to be himself around.

"Ahem" He head a voice say behind him. Startled he turned around to find April. He'd been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her approaching.

"Are you ok?" She asked coming to sit next to him.

Raph shrugged and looked pointedly away. He'd been trying to avoid her since she's hugged him the other day. He hadn't meant to say what he had out loud and he felt kind of embarrassed.

"It's weird isn't it? Seeing them get along. I think I almost preferred it when they hated each other" She chuckled.

Raph growled "What do you want April?"

"I want to help" She said earnestly.

"I don't think there's anything you can do" He mumbled.

"You could try talking to him" She suggested.

Raph scoffed "We're guys April, we don't talk about our feelings. Besides I don't see you talking to Donnie about anything" He spat bitterly.

April looked upset by his words which made Raph feel bad but he didn't show it.

"Ok fine" April said eventually with determination "If you talk to Casey then I'll talk to Donnie, deal?"

Raph sighed. Talking wasn't exactly one of his strong points even of it was with Casey. He always seemed to say the exact wrong thing and the exact wrong time. But heck of April's up for it then he can't wus out in front of her.

"Ok deal" He smirked.

She smiled back and for the second time she gave me a big hug, which Raph gladly excepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N set before the Invasion. I have wrote a multi-chapter like this but they are not connected. I do not own TMNT**

 **Bromance: Priority**

Casey's POV

My head slammed against the table with a loud thud. I slid daze to the floor only to feel my shirt once again being yanked up by a monster. He had wild blood shot eyes that stared daggers through me. He growled before roughly throwing me to the ground. I groggily tried to get up but the room was spinning and a trickle of blood from the gash on my foreword was clouding my eye. Just as I was about to expect another beating I heard a timid voice from across the room.

"Daddy?" My 5 year old sister Angel said from the kitchen doorway clutching the turtle teddy bear I got get for her last birthday.  
"Is Casey OK?" She asked.

I held my breath as my Dad glared at me before putting on a fake smile as he turned to my little sister.

"Don't worry my little Angel, Casey just tripped and hit his head alright" he told her.

She looked sceptically between s before her childish naïvety sunk in and believed him.

"Can Casey read me a bedtime story? I couldn't sleep" she yawned.

"Why don't I read you one" My Dad said with a slight jealous anger as he scooped her up in his arms and taking her to her room. Not before a he gave me a murderous glare as he walked through the kitchen door.

I let out a deep breath I forgot I was holding when disappeared from sight. I was so glad that Angel was young enough not to realise what was going on. She had already lost our mother and I wanted her to have the most normal and happy life possible. She didn't deserve to go through any more pain.

However I was glad she'd interrupted when she did so that my Dad couldn't go as far as he usually does.

I shakily got to my feet, wincing from the cut on my forehead. My head was pounding and the room swam dizzily as I tried to make it to my stuff. I haphazardly put on my mask and gear before heading out to meet up with Raph.

As I came up to our meeting spot in an alleyway I saw the red banded turtle leaning against a dumpster. He came worriedly over to me when he realised the sway in my walk.

"Whoa Casey, have you been drinking or something?" he asked.

I shrugged him off "No way dude"

But I don't think he believed me as he looked closely through my eye holes.

"What's in your eye?" He ordered.

"Nothin-" I started before he ripped off my mask exposing my massive cut.

"Geez Casey!" He exclaimed "What did ya do to your face?"

"Don't sweat it Raph, just a hockey injury" I lied.

"Again?" he said skeptically as he began to unwrap some of the bandages on his hand.

"Don't worry about it" I tried to protest but he just shoved the bandages in my hands.

"Here dab on it with these."

I took them from him grudgingly and hissed as I gently pressed them against my wound. I don't think Raph's bandages were exactly clean but they were the best thing in the moment. I also wiped the blood out p my eye but both it and my graze felt itchy and hot.

"Come here" Raph ordered so I steppe closer to him. I tried not to back away when he held my head to try and get a better look at my injury.

After a painful minute he said "We should go get Donnie to take a look at it, I think it could be infected"

I could feel my heart race in panic. I know Don's smart but could he tell that this wasn't from a hockey. Plus now that I though about it there was a pretty high chance it was infected. The table and floor where I'd hit my head were covered in dirt, grime, broken glass and stale drinks.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine" I said trying not to let my nerves creep into my voice.

"Don't be an idiot" Raph argued grabbing me and dragging me towards the manhole "This is serious Casey. Trust me, an infected wound is not something you want to leave alone"

Maybe I should tell him, I thought. He's my best friend and I don't want to keep secrets from him.

"Look Casey" Raph said as he lead me through the sewer tunnels "The invasion could be happening any day know, and when it does we need all the help we can get. So try not to get killed before it happens ok?"

I couldn't tell him. Not right now. Not when the fate of the world was at stake. He and his brother need to focus their time on stopping the invasion not dealing with me and my crud. Maybe after it's over I'll tell him but not now. He's got more important things to do then help me. So I nodded and followed my friend to his lair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N takes place during Newtrilized when Casey storms off. I hope you like it. I do not own tmnt**

 **Bromance: Dumped**

April moaned as she was forced from her slumber. She glanced at her clock and moaned once again when it told her that it was 1am. It took her a moment to realise that it was her phone's ring tone that had awoken her. She sleepily reached for her T-phone and was surprised to find that the caller was Casey Jones.

April sighed. If he was calling her to say that he'd been arrested again then she was going to tell him to stick it!

"Hey Casey" She yawned pressing the answer button.

"Awww man, sorry Red. I forgot you were still asleep" Casey apologised.

"No it's fine" April sighed sitting up on her bed.

"Look it doesn't matter" Casey spat.

"Just tell what the problem is Casey" she told him now fully awake.

"It's Raph he totally dumped me!"

"Dumped you?" April said teasingly.

"You know what I mean! He just kicked me off the team!" He shouted. Through the phone April heard him kick what was presumably a trash can.

"Calm down, tell me what happened" April said.

Casey told her the entire story about what was happening between him an Raph and about Slash and Newtrilizer.

"... and for like the whole night he kept going on about how I couldn't handle myself and it was 'too dangerous'. But after he saved me from that wall he went completely mental at me and wouldn't shut up about it! So I was like 'fine I'm outa here' and I stormed off!"

Well to April it sounded more like he quit then Raph booting him out but she wasn't going to tell him that. Besides she knew where Casey was coming from. It annoyed her to no end how the guys always seemed to think that she was just a damsel in distress.

"Listen Casey, I'm sure Raph doesn't really want you too leave. You know how protective he can be, especially about people he cares about. He just doesn't want you to get hurt. Talking isn't exact one of his strong points so I'm certain that he didn't want to damage your feeling on purpose."

"Yeah I know" Casey sighed "But what he said still hurt"

"Well why don't you get him to see things from your point of view. And tell him that you know you are ready to fight with them"

She waited while Casey took a moment to absorb the idea.

"Red your a genius!" He cried finally. April could help but smile to herself. "I'll follow him and the guys, then when they get in trouble a banging entrance and save them. Thanks Red!"

"Errm... your welcome... I guess?" April stuttered as her smile faulted. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She had ment more along the line of that they sat down and talked about it but she supposed this could work in stead. Besides Casey sounded so in love with the idea that it would be impossible to convince him otherwise.

"Well I hope everything turns out ok" She told Casey eventually. "Goodnight Casey"

"Night Red" he replied then hung up.

April yawned as she placed her phone back on her bedside table before settling back into bed for what she knew would be a restless night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N set sometime when they were at the farm house. similar to a previous one-shot movie night but whatever. i dont own tmnt**

Bromance: Cute

April stretched as she headed down the farm house stairs to get a drink. It was night time and the only sounds besides the creaking of the floorboards that could be heard was the occasional hoot of a lonesome owl. So when she heard a low rumbling sound as she passed by the loving room April knew something was up. So She grabbed her tessen and prepared for an attack as she stepped into the room.

She was surprised to find that the noise was the sound of Raph and Casey's snores. April couldn't help but smile at the sight of her two tough guys. The pair were sprawled out on the carpet with Casey's head resting on Raph's plastron who's arm was around his shoulder's. Due to the blinking logo of her DVD player that danced across the screen and the open box of an 80s action movie she guessed they'd fallen asleep watching one of her Dad's old movies.

Quietly so not to disturb then she grabbed a near by blanket and carefully covered it over then. It was possibly the cutest thing she'd ever seen as they smiled in their sleep at the touch of the blanket and she couldn't resist placing goodnight kisses on their foreheads.

She turned the TV off silently before tiptoeing out of the room and back up stairs. It wasn't till she got to the top that she realised that she'd forgotten about her drink.


End file.
